


Armour

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [13]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each had armour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armour

Armour

Prompt: Armour

Fandom: Leverage

Characters: Parker, Eliot Spencer, Nathan Ford, Sophie Devereaux, Alec Hardison

Pairings: none

Each member of the leverage crew had their own brand of armor.

Eliot had violence. Most people were afraid to get close enough to him to discover his secrets. Those who did were brave souls who probably never saw the light of day again.

Sophie had her aliases. Nobody really knew who she was, so they didn't know her past. Sometimes she couldn't even see through the lies.

Nate had alcohols. If he was drunk, people were less likely to ask, or so he hoped. If they didn't take the hint, he grumbled about punching them in the neck nine or ten times.

Hardison had his quirky personality. It was harder to believe that he had anything to hide when he seemed so open, especially compared to the people he spent his time with.

Parker had her crazy. She usually scared people off before they even had a chance to consider her past. When they stuck around long enough, well even then she was very good at not talking about it.

Everyone had armor, they just didn't acknowledge it. Sometimes that shield was for the best, but every once in a while it had to be broken down


End file.
